


Fucking Valentine's Day

by annabelleerubescent



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Kris Allen - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabelleerubescent/pseuds/annabelleerubescent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day is a lonesome holiday for the dateless. But Adam had it planned to spend the night with his best friend, Danielle, as the two pigged out on popcorn and ice cream while cuddling on the couch to chick-flicks all night. It wouldn't be so lonely then. Instead he was stuck in the office, working on some overdue paperwork for a pain-in-the-ass boss. He figured that he'd have one crappy night but that was until someone with a pair of feathery wings and a cute grin shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Valentine's Day

As if Valentine’s Day couldn’t get any worse than the fact that he had no one to spend it with, he was called in to work late in the office at the same time. It seemed the boss knew exactly how to piss him off when he already felt like a loser with being dateless on the most romantic holiday of the year. He was supposed to be at home right now, cuddled up on the couch with one of his favorite girlfriends, Danielle, who was also single, a bowl of popcorn in his lap, and the two were going to watch chick-flicks all night. Instead, he was filing reports that the boss’s secretary should’ve done two weeks ago instead of having a make-out session with the old man.

His eyes were sore and starting to droop from being there since eight that morning and it was already past ten, his work still was far from done. The words in the documents he was reading had already started bleeding together until he couldn’t see them properly anymore. He was ready to just call it quits; fuck the boss if he got pissed. He sighed to himself as he put down his pen and the folder that he’d been reading over the past hour.

He reached for his coffee mug for a drink, only to find it empty. He pushed it back along with the paperwork and just sat back in his chair. Deciding that he was done with the job for the time being, he turned towards the giant windows that surrounded the cubicles that he and the other employees worked in. One good thing about working in the corporate business was the office that he was located in had a great view of LA.

In the darkness of night, the lights from all the other buildings surrounding the one he was in always left him with a breathless feeling. It was a beautiful sight, one that he couldn’t get tired of seeing. Even if he was pissed at his boss, and frustrated with all the paperwork that he still had left. But something about the peace and quiet of the office, and the colors of the lights from the other buildings relaxed him until finally his eyes drooped shut and the hold of sleep took over.

“Adam…” a deep, hushed voice whispered in his ear, but the sleep’s hold wouldn’t let him fully wake, so he was drifting in the gray area between conscious and unconsciousness. “Adam, come on, babe.”

Two warms hands were resting on his shoulders, and he could vaguely feel breath on his ear as the person whispered his name again. He was beyond tired and he wished that whoever was calling his name would just leave him alone, because despite the cold surface of the desk that the side of his face was lying on and the puddle of drool that one of the papers on the desk had collected, he was rather content.

“Adam,” the deep voice wasn’t whispering anymore, and when his eyelids didn’t flutter open and he didn’t respond, he heard the person sigh loudly. “They told me that you were stubborn, have it your way then.”

The two hands on his shoulders disappeared after a moment and he almost thanked the heavens in relief that the person might leave him alone now. That was until he heard the sounds of objects being moved on his desk and papers shuffling against each other. He felt the weight of the two hands back on his shoulders, but instead of the person saying anything, their hands did the talking as they rubbed circles into the sore knots in his shoulders. If the person was still trying to wake him up, it was a useless battle now because the magic that the two hands were working on his shoulders was lulling him back into a deeper sleep.

A sigh of contentment escaped his lips, and he could’ve sworn that he was drooling even more on the paper lying under his cheek. But that sigh of contentment soon turned into a moan when the hands lowered onto his shoulder blades, then to the middle of his back, and finally lowering to the small of his back. Each rough rub was setting a trail of fire down his spine as the hands lowered, he was definitely awake now, only he wouldn’t allow his closed eyes to acknowledge that fact or let the other person know.

The hands disappeared after a moment, much to Adam’s displeasure, but a warm breath hit his earlobe and flooded his stomach with warm blood that was heading directly downward. “Are you sure you want to stay asleep? I was sent to give you a present,” he trailed off and Adam jolted when a warm hand connected with his clothed erection, “and I’m pretty sure you’ll love it…” the hand rubbed the tip of the tent in his dress pants, a breathy chuckle filled his ears, “you sure you want to just go back to sleep?”

Adam groaned and started to move back in his chair, sure, he was tired, and yeah, he’d love to just go back to sleep, his work be damned. But the deep voice in his ear, the hands touching him, and the hand setting him on fire, it was too much to resist, especially to little Adam. Although he wondered who exactly was the person behind him, and who sent the person to him as a gift.

He leaned back in the chair, the hand that was touching him moved away to give him room, and he finally opened his eyes that were still tired with the need for sleep, he wiped at the drool of his mouth. When he turned to the person, he couldn’t decide whether to laugh or drool some more at the sight of the guy. Whoever sent him, he’d have to send them all the thanks he could and flowers and chocolates in gratitude because they definitely knew what type of guys he liked.

The guy was short, maybe a few inches shorter than himself, his hair was a dark brown and had spiky ends to it like it’d been ran through with gel. His skin was a soft tan color, his lips were plump and pouty, he had high cheekbones that led up to two warm brown eyes that held a small glint of lust and amusement. His features was one that left Adam speechless with only dirty thoughts clouding up his mind.

The guy’s clothes, on the other hand, was what sparked amusement. He was dressed almost like Adam, except he had a white dress shirt with a black vest on and black jeans that hung snuggly around his hips and hugged each curve of his legs. He even had a tie neatly tucked under the vest, but what made him look ridiculous was the pair of large red feathered wings that were strapped to his back.

Adam imagined if the guy added a bow and some heart-shaped arrows, he’d look like cupid. A very handsome and slightly rugged cupid. “Who are you? And what’s with the get-up?” Adam asked, motioning towards the guy’s outfit with a cocked eyebrow.

The guy grinned at him and looked over his shoulder at the two wings, “These were just something that I was asked to wear for you,” his brown eyes connected back with Adam’s blue irises, “and I’m Kris, your present for the rest of the night.”

“My present? I don’t remember asking Santa for a grown man that looks like cupid for Valentine’s Day.” Adam chuckled to himself and shook his head, “How’d you get past security dressed like that?”

Kris winked at him, “I have my ways,” he took a step towards Adam with a smirk plastered on his lips, “Now, are you going to accept your gift or am I going to have to force it on you?”

Adam’s eyebrows shot up, and he repeated, “Force it on me?”

“But of course, my services never go to waste,” The shorter man’s smirk widened as he stepped forward, pushing Adam back onto his desk.

“You’re stronger than you look, you know,” Adam replied, bracing himself for whatever was going to happen next, because cupid boy definitely had some fire to him.

The only response he got from the man was an eye roll. Kris’s fist found a handful of the Adam’s tie, and his other hand gripped the back of his head to bring their lips together. The younger man’s lips moved hungrily against Adam’s and when the feel of a wet muscle ran along his lips, Adam eagerly opened up for it. Being the dominate one in past relationships, Adam was usually the one making moves like Kris was doing but instead, he couldn’t find the resistance to turn the tables on the cupid boy.

Kris kept a firm hold on the tie in his hand but his other hand started to slowly move from holding Adam’s head to caress the side of his neck above his shirt collar, down his shirt-covered chest, and it rested just on the belt line of Adam’s pants. The trail he’d made down the man’s body was like lighting a match to trail of gasoline, heat coiled in the pit of Adam’s stomach, and it was all rushing downward to the tent in his pants that awaited for anything. That was until Adam broke from the kiss, in desperate need for air, but that didn’t stop the brown haired guy from the assault on his body.

Adam choked on a gulp of air when the hand that was resting on his belt line lowered, rubbing the area that made his eyes want to roll back in his head from the touch. A pair of lips connected to the side of his neck, sucking, licking, and biting down just hard enough to leave a mark and a small sting of pleasurable pain. To keep from making any loud noises, Adam bit his bottom lip and threw his head back when Kris started palming him through his pants.

But Adam’s will to keep his moans silent become nothing but thoughts in the wind at the contact, the office is filled with nothing but his loud moans and demands of ‘faster.’ But instead of obeying Adam, Kris’s hand left and he pulled back from Adam to push him further up on the desk, before he got to work on Adam’s belt and zipper. The black haired man almost came on the spot when Kris pushed down on his pants and boxers. The cool air in the office was too sensitive on his hot, freed member but the cool air was soon replaced with warm breath.

Blue eyes met brown eyes again when Adam glanced down to see Kris had sunk to his knees, his tongue darting to wet his lips, and a smirk soon taking over. “You ready?” His eyebrows wiggled suggestively and Adam couldn’t stop the groan that erupted from his lips, and his head falling back when he felt Kris’s tongue lick at the precum that was already leaking from his dick.

He started from the tip, running his tongue down to the base of it and back again before he made Adam’s body tremble when his mouth enclosed around him, already sucking and bobbing his head because he knew that the man was so close to coming already. He figured it must’ve been awhile since Adam had gotten laid because he was already desperately thrusting into Kris’s mouth in rhythm with Kris’s movements. He placed his hands on Adam’s thighs to try to keep him from thrusting too hard, he wanted the man to enjoy it. After all, that was what he was requested to do as the black haired man’s gift.

Adam’s hands found the brown locks of Kris’s hair and tugged when Kris leaned back to swipe his tongue against the tip of Adam’s cock, his reward was a louder groan that soon turned into whimpers before he went in for the kill. Taking Adam deep in his throat, sucking harder because he knew that Adam couldn’t hang on much longer, a string of curses fell from Adam’s lips, he was so fucking close.

“Oh fuck…” Adam panted, his breaths coming short, his eyes rolled back in his head, and his release was coming fast, his vision blurring to nothing but white. “K-Kris… I… I’m gonna—”

Kris sucked harder, bobbing his head more, and with a broken moan, Adam came, filling the brown-haired man’s mouth. Kris swallowed quickly, but kept bobbing his head and sucking to milk out Adam’s orgasm. When Adam could finally see the cream colored ceiling again, he pulled back from Kris, cupid boy’s lips were red and swollen slightly as he wiped at his chin to get rid of any remains of Adam.

He slowly stood up to come eye to eye with Adam’s flushed face, a grin catching his lips, “You good?”

Adam couldn’t come up with any words at the moment because his brain was still mush, so he simply grabbed the man’s tie, much like Kris did to him earlier, and brought their lips together in a sloppy kiss. His tongue licked at Kris’s mouth, tasting himself and he would’ve moaned if Kris hadn’t broken away. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

When he went to pull back, Adam stopped him, his brain finally functioning. “What about you?” His gaze landed on the bulge of Kris’s black jeans, but Kris’s chuckle brought his eyes back to those warm brown ones.

“The night’s not over yet, but I’m not getting fucked in your office. You’re taking me to your house, and we’ll pick up where we left off.”

Flames sparked behind Adam’s eyes, he certainly loved the sound of that idea. But then it hit him, the papers and files that were still on his desk, they needed to be done before morning. His flame was almost put out until Kris’s hand titled his chin up from staring at the files.

“You’re not going to miss out on my sweet ass for this bullshit,” he motioned to the paperwork, “Danielle said you’d need some persuading to get out of your office since you’re so devoted to your job, if that’s the case, each mile we get to your house, I’ll strip a piece of clothing.” Well, that sparked Adam’s interest. For the ten mile drive to his apartment, he definitely loved the idea. “I’ll keep the wings on if that turns you on though.”

Adam laughed out at that, “Okay, you’ve convinced me,” he reached out to the feathery material that made up the crimson wings, “And they are kind of ridiculous but yeah, I find them sexy.”

“I knew you would. Now let’s go, I can’t wait much longer.”

With that being said, Adam grabbed his briefcase that had everything he’d need, and more, and the two started out of the office. Kris’s arm was wrapped around Adam’s, and his fingers were working fire along the lines he was tracing up and down Adam’s forearm. And Adam couldn’t be wearing a bigger grin, he’d definitely have to thank Danielle later for his V-Day gift.

“So, has this been a great Valentine’s Day so far?” Kris asked, as if the grin on Adam’s face wasn’t enough evidences for him to know the answer.

“The best fucking Valentine’s Day I’ve had,” Adam smirked, “And I have a feeling that it’s going to get so much better.”


End file.
